


Play it Again

by orphan_account



Series: October Fic-A-Thon [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BAMF Lance, Boys in Skirts, Dancer Lance (Voltron), First Meetings, Flirting, M/M, RWBY Meld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Allura invites him down to the arena to check out a potential partner Shiro's not sure what he expects but it sure isn't rave kitten, neon wearing, roller blade using Lance. But he should know better than to judge by appearances.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Someone suggested Shiro as Flynt and Lance as Neon, from RWBY, and I went with it. And so here we are.

“I think,” Allura said as they walked up the stairs to the stands around the training arena. “That you and Lance will work well together as long as you keep a very very open mind about it. Wide open.”

Shiro arched an eyebrow at her  and tapped his fingers against his trumpet but opted to not see anything at all. He knew of Lance McClain, sort of. The younger student was a year behind him and got on Keith’s nerves something fierce. The words ‘loud, rude, arrogant, and delusional’ had all been thrown around which painted a not so great picture for Shiro.

But he was...well, he didn’t want to say desperate. But he was way past the point that people usually formed teams and found partners so he had to be willing to look at people he wouldn’t normally. He’d tried partnering with lots of people but there was always something not quite right about how they worked together, how their abilities meshed, or they found Shiro to be ‘intense’. Which was fair. He didn’t mind the label.

He followed her down to the railing and too a seat, legs cross in front of him, eyebrows going up again at the sight before him. He turned to Allura, peering at her over the top of his sunglasses.

“Seriously?”

“Wide open.” She repeated, lips quirking up into a smile before she leaned over to shout. “Okay Lance. Show us something.”

Lance turned and nodded then pushed forward, gliding across the floor as he pushed earbuds into his ear, long brown tail twitching behind him. Shiro noted that then set it aside; he didn’t have any issues with Faunus, though he knew some people did. Besides in the grand scheme of things a tail was nothing compared to everything else.

The boy down on the arena floor was...bright. Brown hair streaked with neon blue in a way that framed his narrow face, in roughly the same color as the racerback crop top he was wearing. There was another top under the blue one, this one a dark purple with narrow straps and also a crop top. He was wearing a pink pleated mini-skirt that swished around his upper thighs when he moved and showed a pair of shorts, also dark purple, underneath. Rainbow stripped knee high socks were under white knee pads and bright pink roller blades were on his feet.

There was a tattoo stretching over his left hip, a star that had a rainbow trailing behind it and vanished below the waistband of his skirt, and a white collar with a golden bell dangling from it was tight around his neck. A pair of nunchaku that looked like giant blue glow sticks connected by string dangled from his side. Even his tail had what looked like glow stick rings around it.

He was cute, in a frantic bright sort of way, and that was all well and good but Shiro wasn’t looking for a date. ...not usually anyway.

Shiro was feeling...skeptical. Very very skeptical.

“Just wait.” Allura put a hand on his arm. “Trust me.”

Lance was circling the arena, picking up speed with each push of his feet and oh god, the roller blades were actually trailing rainbow colored lights. His head was bobbing in time to whatever was coming out of his ear buds, fingers twitching down at his sides.

A buzzer sounded and training robots rose up from the floor. Lance’s hands went behind his back as he leaned forward and started moving even faster, barreling straight for his enemies.

Reckless move no matter how you looked at it. He didn’t care for reckless.

Shiro wasn’t sure what to expect, but he was leaning towards Lance being some sort of bruiser who was going to rely on whatever power he had to just knock the bots over. Which was fine, if that’s what you had to work with (Allura was a bruiser, power and hard strikes backed by her gauntlets and she was terrifying for it) but it wasn’t his style.  

What he got was...nothing like that.

Lance was fast, practically dancing around the robots, body flowing to the beat of his music and with his enemies like he was made of water. He dodged and spun out of range, somehow avoiding every stun blast they fired, only to come back, weapon swinging. It froze the robots wherever it connected, made it possible for punches and kicks to shatter their shells and send them tumbling to the ground in pieces.

He let one chase him, laughing loudly as he skated backwards for a moment before twisting and hopping away from a blast that cracked the earth in front of him, and when it looked like he’d reached a dead end he dragged his weapon on the ground and an ice ramp that curved around into slope formed ahead of him. He sailed along it, catching the robot in the chest with a nunchuck and encasing it in ice. He careened around it, picked up speed again then leapt up to slam both of his feet into the robot’s chest. A hand to the ground and a push into a cartwheel got him back on his feet, gliding away without missing a beat.

It was like watching someone dancing

Shiro’s sunglasses had slide down at some point and, as Lance spun to kick a robots head clear off, he pushed them back up with two fingers.

“I’ll talk to him.”

Allura laughed then grabbed him by the wrist. “I knew it.”

\----

Lance laughed again at the last robot slumped over, unable to continue and turned to grin up at Allura only to find the stands empty. He looked around as he yanked his earbuds loose, confused. She’d wanted him to come down and show off for a friend of hers. He didn’t know who, and he hadn’t really been able to see them since they were sitting, not standing like Allura was.

He slowed down, tail lashing anxiously. Had he messed up? He knew his style wasn’t for everyone or...well, okay, not for anyone so far. He worked with Pidge and Hunk a lot but they were each other’s partner, not his, and he was starting to get a little concerned that the way he did things was always going to be ‘too much’ for people. Maybe he was just destined to get through Lion Academy teamless or forever the third wheel or

“Hey.” A voice that was literally straight out his wettest of dreams echoed in the arena. He whirled around, tripping over exactly nothing, and almost fell onto his ass. It was only years of falling and learning how not to fall, along with frantically flailing arms, that kept him upright.

Allura was coming towards him, smirking like she’d just won a bet, and with her was one Takashi Shirogane, aka one of the most impressive students at the academy. And, also, very cute. And, like, so very cool looking. Like he belonged next to ‘cool’ in a dictionary and it was disgusting and unfair and god, seriously, who let him out of the house like that?

His fedora was on, tilted slightly to the side, and his sunglasses were in place, hiding what Lance knew were amazing gray eyes, not that he’d been looking or anything. His pants were black and gray pinstriped, his white white was untucked, tails hanging, with the sleeves rolled up past his elbow, and fit his broad shoulders and wide chest so well it made Lance want to drool. He had a a black vest on over top of the shirt and a purple tie was dangling loose around his neck.

His trumpet was in hand, black gloved fingers almost petting the gleaming silver surface. It was similar in color to his cybernetic hand (arm, actually, if what Lance heard about him was right.)

“Hi. I’m Shiro.” He introduced himself once they were close enough, ungloved hand coming out to shake his. Lance took his hand, a little startled at the feeling of room temperature metal against his skin, and nodded dumbly.

“Yes you are.” Wait, no, that wasn’t right. “I mean. I know! And. I am. Um. Uh.”

Oh god he couldn’t remember his own name!

“Lance.” Allura offered, smiling affectionately. He looked at her helplessly; what was this? Why had she brought Shiro of all people to see him fight? Shiro had probably been doing way more impressive stuff years ago.

“What are you listening to?” Shiro asked, hand outstretched like he wanted something. ...Like he wanted the earbuds! Right. Right. He could do that. He was a fully functional individual. who could handle things like this.

He handed one over, scooting closer to Shiro so the stretch wouldn’t be weird. Except being so close he could feel the warmth from the older boy's body was weirder. He swallowed, looking away.

“It’s an EDM mix, mostly. Probably not what you’re into.”

Shiro looked at him over the top of his glasses then smiled slowly. “I like lots of things, actually. How about you? Can you skate to something other than this?”

Lance’s eyes widened as Shiro held up his trumpet to punctuate his statement. Another look at Allura found her nodding enthusiastically and even going so far as giving him a thumbs up.

Well. This was not where he’d seen his day going but fine, whatever.

“Y-yeah. Yeah.” He said it firmer the second time, nodding to himself because yes, yes he could skate to something else. “There’s nothing I can’t skate to.”

Shiro smiled again then pushed his glasses back up. “Great. Allura can you start the program again?”

She nodded and, with one last proud look at Lance, hurried for the doors. Shiro watched her go then turned back to Lance.

“Let me know if I’m going too hard for you.”

Lance didn’t blush. ...he probably blushed. But he turned away, hoping to hide it, and moved so he was a few meters in front of Shiro. “No such thing.”

Shiro’s laugh was almost drowned out by the buzzer announcing the program was restarting. More bots appeared, weapons drawn and firing to life. He heard Shiro inhaling behind him and, as the first loud clear notes rang out Lance felt the air moving around him, pushing him forward. He went with it, crouching as he went, grinning as he realized Shiro was boosting his speed and somehow eliminating almost all of the wind resistance he usually felt.

This...this could work.


End file.
